Is this the end?
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: After finding Ryder for the second time, and meeting Aaliyah. Everyone are friends again, but now Duke's parents pop up when he's in the hospital. His parents don't like Chase or Crystal. Duke's sisters and friends pop up also. Aaliyah and Chase are still not cured from the brainwash. Then Duke's ex-girlfriend comes around, and try to win him back but he is dating Crystal. Crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi again, this is a continue of both stories: Paw Patrol: Ryder has gone missing and Fight between love ones. Right now if you haven't read the two stories, I will let you know what happen.

_**Paw Patrol: Ryder has gone missing**_: Ryder has been kidnap and the Paw Patrol were no later a team and not helping Adventure Bay. But when they got a call from him that got back together to find him. They ended up in Enchanted City where they met the Ninja Pups. With the help of them they were able to get Ryder back home. Then Marshall, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, and Chase found out about their parents, where they came from, and how they ended up at the Lookout. Chase's father was killed by Ryder's dad. Platinum found out that it was Ryder's father was the one who killed his owners and not Dr. Monty (Mayor Goodway's husband). Marshall confronted his parents and found out that the dog that was making fun of him when he was working at the firehouse is his brother. The following day, Chase was send to the hospital while they were there Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Duke, Platinum (Crystal's older brother), and Rocky got the same thing that Chase. So the girls went back to the Lookout, use the cameras to found out what happen. Once they did, Crystal knew that it was her father's doing. So after meeting with the boys at the hospital, they left leaving the boys confused. Months went by and they were still looking for him, but during talking with Ryder, Katie hanged up with him and they got into action. They went in, found her father and stopped him from what he was doing, but Trixie got hurt. Then they flew back to Katie's spa in Adventure Bay. Katie found someone to build the Paw Patroller, and they drove back to the Lookout. The boys wanted to know what was going on, but the girls didn't tell them. Until messing with the camera shots from the morning news, they found that it was them who stopped the evil most wanted dog. Crystal told Platinum that it was their father, but before he could ask anything else the girls left. So they went into the Paw Patroller to found answers but couldn't. So the girls was awake and showed them everything. Chase found out that Skye has a boyfriend, that broke his heart. The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups had to solve the problem with Chase since he stop talking for awhile until Katie said something. Skye never knew about his feelings. The more Chase saw her with a friend that he knew when he was in the police force, the more he was hurt. After a argument between Brandon and Chase, the rest of the pups knew that Chase still had feelings for her. Skye overheard everything. Skye broke up with Brandon. Then it was around Christmas, and everything was going well until Ryder got kidnapped again, and Katie was taken with him. The pups following Kati's pup pad signal, they ended up getting attacked. So they jumped out the Paw Patroller into the river. They ended up in the state of Washington and meeting a ten year old girl named Cleo. And with her taking of them, they were able to heal and find Ryder and Katie. They are back home in Adventure Bay, and relaxing.

_**Fight between love ones**_: Chase and Skye starts arguing with each other. Chase drove off in his truck, heading into town. He met a police pup named Aaliyah that he starts to develop feelings for her, but never said anything. They help , after that went for you a walk. Not being at the Lookout, starts worrying the team, but the next day when Chase didn't wake up the pups. Ryder has a feeling where he might be. So they headed there and saw Officer Kyle who told him that Chase was here early in the morning but left with the youngest police pup there. So they all head out and went looking for them, but couldn't find them. Once they did, Officer Kyle banned them from seeing each other. But after a month or so Chase meets Aaliyah and gives her a necklace, that's where they had their first kiss. The next day when Chase is all happy during the day, but runs off the pups are worried and tells Ryder. Then Ryder got a call from Officer Mike telling them to head to the police station. Once they got there, Officer Kyle is mad cause Aaliyah ran out hanging with Chase again. When the radio went off saying that they found them but they ran off. The Paw Patrol and the police took off. Once they got to the scene, they saw Aaliyah and Chase corned. The pups asked if they can talk to them first. Ryder let them. Skye asked who the female pup was. Once Aaliyah said that she was Chase's girlfriend, Skye lost it and started attacking her. Everest had to jump in and stop her. Chase wasn't himself, but before they could ask Aaliyah and Chase ran off, Skye followed, and ended up getting puppynaped. When she started to wake up Chase and Aaliyah was there. Chase asked if she was okay, but Skye told him to ask his girlfriend Aaliyah. Aaliyah told her that she is not dating Chase, but Skye pointed to the necklace. Officer Mike was the one who pupnaped them, and brainwashed Chase and Aaliyah. The police, and the Paw Patrol got to here they were hiding. Officer Mike said the password that brainwashes the two pups, and said to attack the police and the Paw Patrol, but it backfire and they attacked him. Mike took his gun and shot Chase and Aaliyah, but he still got arrested. The two pups were taken to the hospital, the poison was taken out of their system. They both got out and Chase finally told Skye how he felt.

Okay now that's over and done with lets start with the new story. Few more characters create by cpt blueice navy and his friend. Read and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Bay was back in peace, and everyone is happy. The Ninja Pups are back in town after the visit to Platinum and Crystal's father grave. Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Rubble were playing tag in the backyard. Ryder, and Cleo was working on the ATV. Katie just got there after trying to find Callie. Everest and Aaliyah was running around, but stopped by a tree to take a break. Then something was shining under Aaliyah's collar, and Everest notice it. It was in the corner of the collar, she only saw the bottom of it.

"Aaliyah whats that?" she asked.

"Whats what?" Aaliyah said. Everest walked to her and put her paw on the shiny thing that was under the collar. Then it fell, it was a necklace. Everest looked at her. "O that it was a gift from a friend." Everest opened it. It had her name and Chase's name in it.

"Whats going on?" she yelled.

"Nothing." Aaliyah put the necklace back on, and ran off. Everest saw her ran off, so she went back to the Lookout to find Chase. Once she got there, she saw Chase and Skye arguing again.

"What's going on?" she asked as she was walking to Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, and Duke.

"Chase and Skye were playing with us since we were playing tag." Rubble started.

"Then Chase tagged Marshall, and then he tagged Skye." said Rocky.

"Let me guess, Marshall tripped over something and rolled into Skye, and they crashed into..."

"A tree." said Zuma, and Duke at the same time cutting Everest sentence short. Then Crystal walked out of the Lookout. Since her and the ninja pups live with Ryder.

"Hey Crystal how was the trip?" said Everest.

"The trip to my father's grave, it was alright, but I still miss him even if he wasn't the best father in the world. But I heard from the boys that we miss a whole lot of drama while we were gone."

"You did. Whats that?" Everest said looking at a tray.

"That's the necklace Chase gave Skye, when her and Marshall crashed into the tree it broke. That's what started this fight in the first place." said Duke.

"I thought I could fix it, but that didn't work. Wait is Chase and Skye dating?" said Trixie who was walking to them and sat next to Rocky.

"The only thing we know is that, they told each other how they felt about each other, but other then that nope. No dating between Chase and Skye." said Marshall.

"I think that there's still something going on between him and Aaliyah. She has a necklace that had both of their names in it." said Everest. They all looked at her and looked back at Chase and Skye still fighting. Then Ryder came out.

"Pups whats going on? I was chatting with Brittany and Azul, but it got loud out here." The pups all pointed to Chase and Skye yelling at each other. "Do I really want to know whats going on?" They all nodded no. "*sigh* Ok, Everest, Duke the both of you know when to pull them away from each other right." The two pups looked at Ryder and nodded their heads. Crystal walked up to Skye, "Skye I'm sorry but me and Trixie couldn't fix it." She put the tray down infront of her.

"Its okay Crystal, you both did you best." Skye said but when she turned her head Chase was walking away. "So your just going to walk away from me." Chase turned his head and looked at her.

"Skye, I love you dearly, but us being a couple I just don't think it would work." Chase said and walked away from the Lookout. Skye walked into her doghouse.

"Why do I keep fighting with him? We told each other how we feel about one another. So why did I have to keep picking a fight with him. Maybe since I was doing that for so long that I can't stop. Or maybe he might still have feelings for that other pup." she thought. Chase was walking around town, until he saw Aaliyah sitting by the lemonade stand. He walked to her and stood beside her.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he said. Aaliyah looked up and Chase saw that she been crying. "Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing Chase I'm fine." she said wiping her tears.

"Tell me Aaliyah pl.." Aaliyah kissed Chase on the lips. His eyes were still open but then he closed them. They pulled apart.

"I know you have feelings for Skye, but I can't stop thinking about you Chase. I'm sorry Chase but I love you. I have to head back to the police station before Officer Kyle goes crazy." She said as she walked to Chase and gave a deep kiss on the lips that it pushed him down where Aailyah was on top of him. "Have a good night Chase."

"Good night Aaliyah." Chase said and walked back to the Lookout. At the Lookout all the pups from the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups were still awake waiting for Chase to come back. Ryder let them all sleep in the Lookout now. They all ended up felling asleep by the time it hit eleven at night. Once Chase got into his doghouse, something was bothering him. He woke up sweating, and went to get some water. Then something went off in his head. His eyes got darker, and he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning it was only six in the morning, all the pups collars went of.

"Paw Patrol and the Ninja pups to the Lookout"

"Ryder needs us." They all said. So they got up, and walked into the elevoter, but there was no Chase.

"Wait where is Chase?" asked Azul. Then they heard the police coming to the Lookout, some of the police dogs ran in and the police officers walked up the stairs. Once they got their uniforms, they jumped out of the elevoter, and got lined up.

"Ummm Paw Patrol." "And Ninja Pups." "Ready for action Ryder sir." said Kari saying Chase's line and Crystal saying her brother's line.

"Wait where is Chase?" asked Ryder.

"We don't know Ryder." said Marshall.

"Morning Ryder, morning to all of you." said Officer Kyle.

"Morning." They all said.

"Mike, has escaped from jail, and we don't know where he went. But we have a feeling..." Then the elevoter went up, it was two officers carrying Chase and Aaliyah.

"Sir we found them, but they don't look that good."

"Duke can you take a look at them." said Ryder.

"No problem Ryder. Crystal you can help me with this."

"Okay." she said and ran to help him. After a couple of minutes, Duke and Crystal came out the room. "They will be fine, but we are going to have to send them to the hospital, so they can be watched over."

"Okay Duke, take them over there and tell the nurses and doctors whats going on." So Duke and Crystal took off with Aaliyah and Chase in the back. Then they both heard movement coming from the back. Duke pulled over to see what was happening. Him and Crystal got off the front and went to the back. Once they opened the back door, Aaliyah attacked Duke, while Chase attacked Crystal, but for him he was trying to fight it, so he doesn't hurt her. After Aaliyah destroyed Duke, and ran off with Chase behind her. Crystal carefully put Duke in the back, and drove his truck to the hospital. Once she got there, she told the doctors what happen, Duke has a room and Crystal was with him.

"Ryder come in Ryder." she said to the collar.

"Whats up Crystal?"

"Chase and Aaliyah escaped. And Aaliyah attacked Duke badly. We are the hospital now."

"Okay Crystal we are on our way." Then two adult dogs came in. Crystal was to busy worrying about Duke she didn't notice them.

"O my child." she heard. Crystal raised her head and saw a white lab infront of her. "And who are you?" Then she turned around and saw a huskey looking at her.

"Hi, my name is Crystal." she said.

"What are you to Duke?" said the white lab. Then Duke started to wake up.

"Duke." Crystal said and licked his cheek. The husky and white lab saw that. When Duke turned his head, and saw the two adult dogs there he almost feel off the bed.

"Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here?"

"What we can't see our son?" said the husky.

"Ummmm Crystal these are my parents Snow, and Josh. Mom Dad this is my girlfriend Crystal."

"Girlfriend!?" they both said.

"Yes, my girlfriend."

"When did this happen?" asked Josh who was a huskey.

"Well after my friends saved him and his team the Paw Patrol out of the pound. It was love at first sight." said Crystal who had her paw on his.

"What do you do for a living young pup?" asked Snow.

"I help the people of Adventure, and Duke's helper for animals. I'm part of the Ninja Pups." Crystal smiled. Then Ryder and the pups came in. They didn't say anything since they were all looking at Duke's parents. Behind them was the doctor.

"Nice to see you Ryder." said the doctor.

"Nice to see you also. So how is he doctor?"

"I have good news and bad news.

"Whats the good news?" asked Josh.

"The good news is that. Duke is doing good, Aaliyah didn't hurt him that bad. But his paw is sprained. Most of the cuts are from her claws. So that will heal."

"Yay!" said Crystal and she kissed Duke's cheek, then rubbed her head under his chin. Duke's mom wasn't happy to be seeing that.

"So whats the bad news then?" asked Skye and Everest.

"In Duke's fur, I found a simple that belongs to Aaliyah. The poison that we have got rid of in her and Chase's body. Its back again. Which means it most have happened last night before whoever got Mike out of jail. Chase and Aaliyah are in danger, just like the last time they didn't know what they were even doing. Ryder you need to find them, before that poison kills them both."

"Kills them!?" they all yelled.

"Yes this poison is more powerful then before. Good thing is that it can't be transfer from one pup to another pup or human." said the doctor and he walked away.

"Okay we have to find Chase and Aaliyah fast." said Ryder.

"Well you can do that without Duke. Cuz he's coming home with us." said Josh.

"I'm not going anywhere, I have to save my best friend." yelled Duke.

"What kind of best friend is he letting you get hurt by another police pup. No Duke your coming home with us." said Snow.

"I'm not leaving my job, or my friends and I'm so not leaving the love of my life." said Duke as he got up and put his paw and Crystal's.

"Wait he just called me the love of his life." Crystal thought as she blushed.

"Come on Ninja pups, lets see if we can find Aaliyah and Chase. Ummm earth to Crystal you there." said Platinum. Crystal was still looking at the floor, until she fell. Duke got off the bed.

"Are you okay, Crystal?" Duke asked.

"I'm good, just got lost in daydreaming. Okay girls lets head out before I go back to daydreaming again." The girls had their ninja uniforms on and ran out the room.

"Duke your dating a ninja, seriously son. Why don't you date someone who is less ninja type." said Snow.

"Mom its not that bad, because of the Ninja Pups we were able to save Ryder twice."

"My son need to get his mind straighten out, and I know who to call in." Snow thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Chase and Aaliyah was found by the police, and are now in the hospital. The men that poisoned them with the help of Mike are now in jail that there is only one way in and one way out. Aaliyah and Chase still hasn't waken up yet. Skye walked in to see Chase, and saw that there is a necklace around Aaliyah necklace. She went close to it and opened it. Once she did she started crying, and ran out the room. Duke and Crystal saw that.

"Let me go check on her, you go ahead." Crystal said to Duke.

"No problem." he licked her cheek and they both ran off. It took awhile for Crystal to find her but once she did it was in a empty room, lights were off, dark as possible in that room. Skye was laying in a corner crying.

"Skye are you okay?" she asked.

"No, Chase does still have feeling for her, after what we been though."

"Well I did hear that you two have been fighting alot, but Skye he loved you ever since the two..." Before she could finish, their collars went off. So they ran, and were in Chase's room. Duke was there with his parents and two other pups with him.

"Duke who are they?" asked Crystal.

"Hello beautiful." said the German Shepard.

"Ummm hi, who are you?" Crystal said as she was trying to get her paw away from him.

"My name is Scar, and that's my friend Blaster he's a wolf. We are both friends of Duke. But who cares about Blaster and Duke whats your name beautiful pup."

"I'm Crystal, Duke's girlfriend."

"What your dating Duke?!"

"Yes." Crystal got her paw free and walked to Duke and sat right infront of him. Aaliyah started to wake up.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Aaliyah its me Duke. What was the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was that I was hanging with Chase, we started talking, and I kissed him on the lips. Then I told him that I am in love with him, but he didn't say anything back. I think he still might be in love with Skye. I don't know what time it was, but I kissed Chase again on the lips and left. Made it back to the police station and went to bed. That's all I remember." Skye stood there her mouth was wide open.

"So are you and Chase dating?" asked Skye.

"No" Aaliyah started to get up. "But I wish we..." She saw Skye there, so she stopped talking. Chase remain sleep, but he was listening to what was going on.

"Finish your sentence." Skye said.

"I wish we were dating. Chase is a wonderful pup. Smart, funny, active, I love it when he hide his sweet side with his serious side. But he shows it when he blush. I think that he still might be in love with you."

"So why did you kiss him?"

"He saw me crying, and asked me what was wrong. I didn't want to tell me but I couldn't hold it in any more. So I went in and kissed him. I love him, but atlease I show it. I don't argue with him to hide my feelings like you Skye."

"Can the two of you stop please?" said Chase as he got up rubbing his head.

"Chase!" said Aaliyah and Skye.

"How are you feeling?" said Duke.

"I'm fine just alittle dizzy but I'll live. Wait Blaster, Scar what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Chase, we're just here to see how Duke was doing right Scar."

"Yea what he said." Scar said not looking at him. Chase saw Aaliyah and Skye both looking at him.

"Ummm can you guys leave for a awhile I would like to talk to Chase alone. Skye can you get Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Rubble, and Marshall for me please. Crystal can you talk to Skye and Aaliyah to see whats going on with them and Chase." Duke said.

"Sure, thing Duke." the two pups both said. They left a couple of minutes later the boys walked in.

"Dude whats going on?" asked Zuma. Duke told them what was going on.

"Chase whats going on with you and Aaliyah. Cuz I confronted Aaliyah before but she ran off." asked Everest. Chase sat there quiet.

"Think before you answer Chase." said Rocky.

"I do love Skye, but I'm not sure if she's going back to arguing and fighting again like the last time. Aaliyah she's a good friend, I knew she had feelings for me but I didn't know that she loved me."

"But what about the necklace Aaliyah wears." said Rubble.

"That's a friendship necklace." said Chase as he showed them the one he had. It was the same thing Aaliyah has. Inside it said their names, but under the names had friendship. Everest went back out, after a couple of minutes she ran back in.

"It said the same thing on hers also friends." she said.

"I think that's why she didn't want to tell you that she was in love with you." said Marshall.

"She didn't, all I wanted to know is why she was tearing, but me asking that question I ended up getting kissed by her. Which wasn't that bad, I hate to say." Chase was looking at the ground.

"Wait you enjoy the kiss from Aaliyah?" asked Rubble. Chase looked at them, and nodded yes.

"Dude, how about Skye, I thought the two of you were dating." said Zuma.

"No me and Skye were never dating. I wanted to date her that's why, I gave her the necklace, that was the first step, then wait for alittle to see how she acts around me, we haven't argued for so long. I was going to ask her out on a date, until Rubble asked if we wanted to play tag with him and Marshall. Skye said yes, and ran off. I thought about and then joined in. Once I tagged Marshall, and they hit the tree, the necklace broke and she blamed me for it. I don't want to be in a relationship where if something happens to her I get blamed for it."

"So what about Aaliyah?" asked Everest.

"Officer Kyle and her parents will be the problem if I date Aaliyah." Chase said with a worried smile. Outside the door, Skye and the Ninja pup girls were listening. Aaliyah was sitting in a corner to herself.

"But do Chase have feelings for this Aaliyah girl?" said Trixie.

"Well from the info that I have been hearing, I think he should go out with Aaliyah." said Crystal.

"Why?" asked Skye.

"Well you weren't that nice to Chase, I've been though the boyfriend thing before Skye. The way that your going its not good." said Wendy. They all turned and looked at Aaliyah, who was sitting alone. Then the door open they all fell.

"I'm not even going to ask." said Zuma. The girls looked up and smiled. Chase saw Skye on the floor, helped her up, and kissed her on the cheek. Aaliyah saw that and smiled. She walked to him.

"I had a feeling that you still loved Skye. Don't worry about me, I still have my best friend." she hugged Chase. He hugged her back. Skye whispered something in her ear. "Wait you will let me." she said.

"Yep. Just one more." Chase was lost on what was going on. Aaliyah looked at him, and kissed Chase right on the lips. She put so much pressure on him that Chase fell on his back again. Chase's eyes closed tight, until he felt something touch his lips. Aaliyah backed up, and smiled at him. Then she got to his ear, and told him something then ran off giggling. Chase got up and rubbed his head.

"Well atleast that drama is over." said Azul.

"Not really." They turned around and saw two dogs there.

"Long time no see little bro." said the husky.

"Cool, there's my big brother." she ran and hugged Duke. The pups were all lost. Crystal stood next to Duke.

"Ummm guys, I would like you to meet my sisters." Duke said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups were sitting there still lost. The older one was in a police uniform, while the other one wasn't. Crystal got closer to Duke, and put her paw on his.

"Hey what are you doing this is my brother." yelled the dog that was hugging him.

"Snowdrop calm down, this is my girlfriend Crystal. Crystal this is my little sister Snowdrop, and my older sister Jill." said Duke.

"What?!" yelled Snowdrop.

"Congrats bro." said Jill.

"Thanks Jill."

"What do you do for a living?" asked Snowdrop walking closer to Crystal.

"I'm part of the Ninja Pups, helping people and animals here in Adventure Bay." Crystal said backing up. "Well we do have to get going we have some training to do." The Ninja Pups and the Paw Patrol ran off. Snowdrop and Jill followed. Back at the Lookout the started their training, Jill, Snowdrop, Blaster, and Scar were watching. The parents were watching also, but were watching Crystal more.

"I don't like her." said Snow. Duke blocked Crystal's headbutt in training.

"Mom leave them alone. She looks like a good pup for him. You should be happy for him." said Jill. Platinum was training with they.

"Okay guys now lets have boys against girls. If that's okay with you ladies?" The girls nodded. "Okay then lets do this, and Trixie try not to throw Rocky so hard that he ends up in the hospital please." Trixie just smiled. Boys was on one side, girls on the other. Crystal looked at Duke and winked at him.

"Don't think since I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Crystal said with a smile. Once they started Duke pinned Crystal down.

"I never thought that my love." Duke said. Crystal kicked him off. Duke's mom was watching, saw Crystal kick Duke. Cleo, Katie, and Ryder walked over to see the pups training. After a half an hour of training, the pups were all pooped out. Cleo, Ryder, and Katie got them all water.

"Nice training you guys." said Katie.

"Yea, you guys worked so hard. I think you can have the day off tomorrow." said Ryder.

"Well Ryder don't forget." said Cleo.

"O right thanks Cleo. Guys me, Katie, and Cleo are going out tonight."

"We are going to a party at Farmer Yumi's place." said Katie.

"No problem Ryder we will be fine by ourself." said Rubble. The pups all went in the Lookout to watch a movie. Duke's family was still there, and so was his friends and sisters. Scar was trying to flirt with Everest, but that didn't work. Blaster was trying to get Jill all alone, but she was fighting with her sister about Duke dating Crystal. The parents remain quiet and watched Duke talking to Chase. Crystal was the first one that fell asleep even though it was still early.

"Hehehe looks like she's out." said Trixie. They all looked at Crystal who was on the floor sleep. Duke walked to her, got her by her collar, and put her closer to him. Once he did that Crystal had a smile on her face, and rolled up.

"That's too cute." said Jill. Snowdrop, Snow and Josh looked at her.

"Duke remember what I told you, Crystal fights in her sleep alittle." said Platinum. Duke nodded with a smile. During the movie one by one each pup started to fall asleep. By the time Ryder, Cleo and Katie came downstairs, they saw all the pups sleep, but they didn't see Duke's parents, or Snowdrop. Scar was trying to get Skye away from Chase, but that didn't work. Jill and Blaster was taking a walk. So Ryder got on his ATV, Kati was sitting behind him, while Cleo had a motorcycle and they left to go to Farmer Yumi's. It was eight at night, all the pups woke up. Jill and Blaster was getting ready to head out.

"Sis where are you two going?" asked Duke.

"We are going to this club that's for all K9s adults and pups. Do you guys what to come?" The Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups all looked at each other and smiled.

"Yea." they all said.

"It will give us something to do instead of being here getting fat." said Platinum. So they all got their fur blushed and everything.

"Hey Chase." they turned around and saw Aaliyah.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Skye.

"Blaster and Jill invited me." she said. Chase saw that she didn't have her collar on only the necklace that he gave her.

"What happen to your collar?" Chase asked.

"I left it at the police station, and yes I already told Officer Kyle that I will be hanging with you guys."

"That's good cute necklace." said Snow.

"Who gave it to you?" asked Josh. As him and his wife walked in with Snowdrop next to them.

"Aww thanks, Chase gave it to me to show our friendship. I never took it off ever since he gave it to me. O and specking of necklaces Chase where I was able to fix it." she handed him another necklace.

"Thanks Aaliyah your a lifesaver."

"Dude whats that?" asked Zuma. Chase walked over to Skye and put it around her neck.

"I asked Aaliyah if she could fix it, since Trixie and Crystal couldn't. It looks alot better than the first time I gave it to you."

"Aww thanks Chase, and you to Aaliyah it looks beautiful." said Skye. Scar walked to Aaliyah, and circled around her.

"Specking of beautiful, you look good." Scar said to Aaliyah as he picked up her paw and kissed it. Aaliyah was getting alittle worried and looked at Chase for help.

"Ummm thanks I think. Ummm Chase help me please." Chase and Duke both walked to them.

"Scar you are scaring her alittle." said Chase. But Scar didn't listen and continue to look at Aaliyah. Scar patted her other paw. Aaliyah was trying to back up, but Scar was holding onto her tight. Duke poked him on the side. Scar jumped alittle, and Crystal was free.

"Thanks Duke." she said.

"Come on guys lets get going." said Jill. So they all left, Duke's parents and Snowdrop was still at the Lookout. Kari was fixing computers at the police station. So they walked all the way to the downtown part of Adventure Bay. Once they got to a small door, they walked in and went downstairs.

"Cool its an underground club." said Scar who was standing next Aaliyah. Trixie grabbed Rocky by his tail, and dragged him to the dancefloor. They all had a good time, while Scar was surround by other girls. Duke and Crystal was enjoying themselves, spending time with each other.

"Crystal, can I talk to you alone for alittle?" Duke asked.

"Sure." she said. They walked to a table. "Whats up Duke?"

"I know with my parents, sisters and my two friends at the Lookout. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what my parents or Snowdrop say about us dating. I will stay with you no matter what." He put his paw on her. "I love you Crystal and only you. Nothing will change my mind about my feelings for you."

"Duke I already know that you parents, and Snowdrop don't like me, but I'm not worried. I have you." she said as she walked to him, rubbed her head against his body. Duke smiled and kissed her on the forehead. They all enjoyed the night until the club had to close. Then a husky went over to the group.

"Well well look who it is." the husky said. They all turned around. Duke and Jill smiled and ran to him.

"Guys this is my oldest brother Ghost." said Duke.

"No way your brother is the DJ. Wow Crystal your going to be part of a cool family." said Trixie. Crystal looked at her blushing. Rocky covered her mouth.

"Duke what's she talking about?" asked Ghost.

"No way its the Paw Patrol and the Ninja pups."

"Duke I knew you would come back for me."


	6. Chapter 6

Duke shook his head, Crystal was looking at him trying to find out what was going on. Then the female pup walked to him, and kissed his cheek. Crystal mouth dropped, and looked at Duke. Jill pulled the pup that kissed Duke away from her brother and Crystal.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Leave him alone Lola, he has a girlfriend." said Jill. Ghost and Lola looked at her then at Duke.

"Go bro, and let me guess this small pup right here is your girl." Ghost said pointing to Crystal.

"Hi I'm Crystal, nice to meet you."

"Your a nice little pup, good you my brother. O this is my wife Lala." Ghost said tapping on his wife's paw.

"You look like the prefect match for Duke." said Lala.

"Thank you." said Crystal blushing alittle.

"But I'm prefect for Duke, I was his first girlfriend and we were going to be together forever." said Lola. Scar and Lala looked at their sister. Duke rolled his eyes, but he had to step infront of Crystal if she's not that much of a fighting type of pup he wants to protect her.

"Man I heard you stay at the Lookout with the Paw Patrol." said Ghost.

"Yep, I live with my friends, and the Ninja pups."

"Ghost our parents and Snowdrop is at the Lookout now. They would love to see you." said Jill. So they all left, Lola was trying to get next to Duke. She bumped Crystal out the way, and walk right next to him. Crystal was next to Skye and Chase, and they both heard Crystal growl. Duke noticed Crystal wasn't next to him when he turned his head it was Lola. She was about to kiss him but he dodged it and ran back to Crystal. Lola wasn't that happy about losing her man to a small rat with fur.

"He will be mine." she said to herself. Once they got back to the Lookout. Ryder and Cleo was back by that time.

"Ryder I want you to meet my older brother and his wife." said Duke.

"Hello Lola, Duke that's a girl you should be with not a ninja." said Snow. Crystal was starting to get upset, so instead of hearing the comments about her dating Duke. She just walked away into the Lookout. Duke saw her walk away, and gave his mom a look. "Don't give me that look young man."

"Mom leave the girl alone." said Ghost.

"Josh where have I gone wrong with Duke. I thought him and Lola will be together forever." said Snow. Lola was able to walk away to find Crystal. Once she did, she walked to her with a big smile.

"Hi Crystal. I was looking for you."

"Ok well you found me. What do you want?"

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Well I don't know maybe because you kissed my boyfriend."

"O my, but its not my fault that he still have feelings for me. We may not look alike but we have the same type of style. Maybe thats why he likes you, since you remind him of me. You will never win Duke's heart, and he brake up with you and come back to me."

"That's not true, Duke loves me." yelled Crystal trying not to cry.

"Of course it is, think about it your a young pup, a ninja pup, your to young for love. He feels sorry for you so thats why he is dating you to begin with. The lost of your father, with Ryder going missing twice." Lola saw a tear coming down her face. Then she saw Duke walking to them. "Hello Duke."

"Crystal there you are. I was worried." he said. Lola walked to him and kissed his cheek. Duke had one eye closed. Crystal saw that and was trying to stay strong. "Lola can you stop that please."

"Why Duke sweety, and don't worry we were just having a girl chat." Lola was rubbing her head against him. Duke was trying to get free but she was holding on to him so tight that he couldn't get free.

"I'm going to head back to the Lookout, I will leave you two alone." Crystal said as she started to walk away. Duke was about to say something but Lola jumped and kissed him on the lips. Duke's eyes were closed. Crystal was right there, she saw Duke's face getting red. So she ran off crying. Duke pushed Lola off of him, got up and saw Crystal running off. So he ran after her, and Lola was right behind him. Back at the Lookout, all the pups were watching Azul and Trixie play pup pup boogie. Then the heard yelling. Duke and Lola walked in.

"Hey guys have any of you seen Crystal." asked Duke. They all looked at each other and nodded no. "This is not good, I need to find her."

"Duke whats going on?" asked Azul.

"Ask Lola, she was with her before I found the both of them."

"Well I was just talking to her thats it. No harm done." said Lola as she looked at Snow with a smile.

"Okay we need to find my sister now, Kari you stay here in case she comes back. Azul and Zuma you guys check by water. Skye your by air. The rest of us look everywhere in Adventure Bay. Lets go." said Platinum. Once they left, Blaster, Jill, Ghost, and Lala went to help also.

"Whatever you did Lola thank you. This might work in order to break them up." said Snow. Snowdrop smiled and so did Josh.

"The next thing we have to do is get him out of the Paw Patrol." said Josh. It was late almost midnight Crystal was no where to be found. Duke was pacing, and worried sick about her. "Son calm down she will be back." said Josh. But Duke was to worried to pay attention. No one in the Paw Patrol or the Ninja Pups saw Duke like this. Platinum smelled something, he got up. Wendy saw him.

"Platinum what's wrong?" she asked. But he didn't answer until they all saw an adult Terrier with Crystal on her back. Duke's mom wasn't happy that Crystal was back.

"Hello is this the Lookout?" the Terrier asked.

"Yes, it is. How can I help you?" said Ryder. The terrier took Crystal off her back. Duke saw that it was Crystal, so he ran to her but the terrier started to growl at him. So Platinum walked up to her.

"Calm down mom, this is Crystal's boyfriend Duke." he said.

"So your Duke, she take saying your name in her sleep. Platinum take care of your sister, she been crying. Its none of my business to know why. So I will be on my way." said Terrier.

"Mom please stay for Crystal please." Platinum said. The mother looked at her son and then at her daughter.

"Okay Platinum I will stay." she said.

"So whats your name?" asked Brittany.

"O sorry where are my manners, I'm Amber. Nice to meet all of you." Then Crystal started to wake up.

"Where am I? Mom is that you?"

"Your back at the Lookout honey, and yes its me my little Crystal light." Crystal jumped up and hugged her mom, and Platinum hugged her also. "Its so good to see both of my babies right now." Amber said crying. Duke tapped on Crystal's shoulder. She looked at him, and backed away from him. Once he started to walk close to her, she ran off, and Duke followed her. Outside Crystal was still running until she hurt her paw. Duke got his medical bag, and walked to her. Crystal didn't even look at him.

"Crystal whats wrong what did I even do to you to get the cold shoulder?" he asked.

"Do you have feelings for Lola?" she asked.

"Wait what?"

"Do..you..have..feel..ings.. ..la?" she said slowly. Duke remained quiet. "Do you yes or no or are you just dating me cuz you feel sorry for me?"

"No I don't feelings for Lola, I broke up with her way before I came to Adventure Bay, why would you ask that you know that my heart only belongs to you and only you."

"Well when she kissed you, you most of enjoyed it since your eyes were closed. Is she a better kisser then me, or do you just want to be with her more."

"Where is this all coming from? I broke up with Lola, and I'm dating you. Wait a minute, what did Lola even tell you?" he saw Crystal walking away from him. So he ran infront of her. Crystal tried to get around, but her paw was hurting. "Crystal what did she tell you?" Crystal didn't look at him. Duke looked at her, and put his paw on hers. "Crystal, please tell me, I'm not going to lose you because of this dumb fight. I love you too much to lose you." Crystal still didn't look at him. So Duke put his paw under her chin, and lift her head to meet eye-to-eye. He looked into her eyes, it had pain, fear, sadness, and it was like she was about to cry again. So Duke pulled her in for a hug, Crystal was trying to brake free, but gave in. They broke apart, Duke looked at her again, and kissed her right on the lips. He felt movement, it was her body shaking, and his paw was getting wet from her tears. They pulled apart again, Duke used his paw to wipe her tears. "Crystal, listen to me. Lola will not get between us. I will not let her. You are the only pup that I love. If she get near you, don't talk to her." Crystal looked at him and nodded tears still coming down her face. Duke and Crystal kissed again. Behind the trees was Lola and Snow, they ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Snow and Josh went for a walk. Since everyone else was sleep.

"How are we going to get Duke out of the Paw Patrol?" Josh asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we can take Crystal with us if we do find a way to get him back home." said Snow.

"What do you mean, I thought you didn't like her."

"I didn't but I see how much he loves her, maybe she will be a great daughter-in-law one day."

"Duke wasn't that serious when he was dating Lola, maybe this one is the lucky one. Okay if we can find away to get Duke off the Paw Patrol we will take Crystal with us, so he will be happy." They hugged, but what they didn't know was that Lola was there and she heard everything.

"Great that rat with fur, is taking my place and my title of daughter-in-law. I can't let that happen. I need to get rid of her, but I'm going to need some help." She then saw her brother Scar walking. "And I think I just found the right guy to help me. O dear brother!" She ran to him. Back at the Lookout, everyone was enjoying their day-off. Skye, Everest, Brittany, and Azul was chatting with Crystal. While Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Trixie, Rocky, and Zuma were playing tag-a-war. Platinum and Wendy were relaxing and were about to leave to go to Mr. Porter's place for lunch. Amber was talking with Duke's parents. Ghost and Lala were sleep since they just got back for the club. Katie came by to get the girls for their spa time.

"Trixie you coming." yelled Azul. Trixie let go of the rope, Rocky and Marshall fell into the mud. The girls ran to the scene Everest helped them out. The rest of them were trying not to laugh. Marshall and Rocky looked at her. Trixie saw what happened and smiled, then walked to Rocky got some of the mud off from around his mouth and kissed him, but they ended up in the mud.

"I guess I might have to take all of you. Come guys." said Katie. Cleo ran out and saw what happen.

"Katie I'll help you with the muddy pups over here." said Cleo. They all walked away, Trixie had Rocky by his tail. Crystal was sitting on Duke's back. Once they got there, Katie and Cleo got started on the three muddy pups which was Marshall, Rocky, and Trixie. Marshall jumped in first. Then Trixie pulled Rocky to the tub, and pushed him in.

"EEEWWW its wet." Rocky said. So Trixie jumped in with him, and they started to have a slashing fight. Cleo and Katie was them, the pups were laughing. Cleo walked away and came back with two rain coats. While that was happening, something poked Crystal in the back leg. Then after two minutes Crystal was out cold. Something pulled her out of the spa, and took her away. By the time, Cleo and Katie got all the pups their baths, Crystal was the last one.

"Crystal! Its time for your bath." yelled Cleo. No answer. "Duke where's Crystal?"

"She was next to the desk when he walked in earlier." said Duke. The pups that were finish with their baths started to look around.

"I got her scent." said Chase. He ran out, following the scent, while the others looked around Adventure Bay. By the time it was around ten, they all headed back to the Lookout. Ryder ran to them.

"Did you find her?" he asked. They all nodded no. Then Chase come back with a group of adult dogs behind him. "Chase who are they?" Ryder asked. Trixie started growling, Rocky was next to her. Then Brittany backed up behind Platinum. Wendy and Azul both had evil looks on their faces. Zuma looked at Azul's face, and licked her cheek.

"Hey back away from our daughter." said the one dog, that looks just like Azul, but with a different eye color.

"You have no control over me." yelled Azul.

"What is he to you?" said another dog who was male, and had Azul's eye color.

"He is my friend, family, or in other words he's important to me and is part of my life. I love this pup, if you have a problem with it then leave." Then she grabbed Zuma and kissed him right on the lips. Once they pulled apart, Zuma was dark red.

"Dude that happened alittle to fast. Did I just hear that Azul loves me."

"Sorry about that Zuma. Yes silly pup, I love you, but I never said anything until now."

"Okay, and I love you also." Zuma kissed her on the cheek. Azul smiled.

"Ummm Zuma, Azul help please." yelled Rocky. They turned their heads and saw Rocky pulling Trixie by the collar away from the female dog that had a bruises since she lived on the streets. Azul and Zuma ran to help him.

"What are you doing here T?" Trixie growled.

"Well first of all I'm your mother so show me some respect. Second I saw that German Shepard, and I knew that he was on the Paw Patrol so we all asked him to take us here."

"By force!" yelled Chase who was sitting next to Skye and Kari.

"So what do you do, since your not that helpful, you causing trouble here like you always do." said T.

"No she helps people here in Adventure Bay. She is part of the Ninja Pups." yelled Rocky. Trixie stopped and looked at him.

"And who are you, her boyfriend. If you are you can do alot better then my daughter." said T. Rocky and Trixie both started to growl at the mom. Chase, Marshall, and Ryder had to hold Rocky and Trixie back now.

"Actually T, yes he is my boyfriend, Rocky been the greatest friend that I have had. He can deal with me and my problems. When I didn't want no one near me, he still stay by my side. And...and" She looked at Rocky. "And I love him for that." Trixie hugged Rocky, and a tear came down her face.

"Lovely I have a weak daughter, who is now all lovely dovely." said T. Chase, Marshall, and Ryder let go.

"Who are you calling weak?" yelled Trixie.

"My one and only daughter Trixie." said T.

"I'm not weak, I do have my moments where I can be sweet and loving and that's only to Rocky. Since I had a big crush on him, but didn't want to say anything. But I can show you now that I'm not a weak pup." Without a warning Trixie attacked her mother. While the were fighting, Wendy was dealing with her own parents problems.

"Wendy its nice to see you again." said the mom.

"Hello Carlos and Carmen." she said.

"Its mom and dad to you young lady." said Carlos. Wendy just looked at him not caring, and turned her back.

"Don't turn your back on me young lady." said Carmen.

"Why not, I have parents that don't care about me so why should I listen. I have a good man in life, and a family that loves and cares for me. So why are you here again?" Wendy asked.

"Well like T said we forced the pup over there to bring us to all of you." said Carmen.

"Well bad timing for a family reunion. We are in the middle of finding one of Ninja pup members. So unless you know something about that then start talking if not then leave." Then a video popped up on the screen. It was a picture of Crystal's pup tag. Once Ryder got the call to come though, what they saw wasn't pretty.


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie stopped fighting with her mom when she saw Crystal all beaten up, and breathing fast. Amber, Platinum, and Duke started to get upset.

"Crystal are you alright?" yelled Platinum. Her eyes open, and she tried to get up, but she screamed in pain. "Crystal, who did this to you?" Crystal was still quiet. Then the heard a voice.

"Talk and tell them what I want pup." said the voice. Crystal was to weak to even talk. "Nevermind, shut the video off." The video went off, Ryder called Officer Kyle. Once the police got there. Aaliyah ran to Chase.

"Aaliyah, you know the streets of Adventure Bay better then anyone. Do you think you figure out what area Crystal is in. Ryder recorded the video that was sent to us." asked Chase. Ryder played the video again. Aaliyah was watching, but her legs started shaking.

"Turn it off, please turn it off. Chase you don't remember that area do you." she asked.

"No I don't."

"Its the same place where Officer Mike had us." Then both of their eyes went dark. Ryder and the police saw it.

"I thought the poison was out of them." yelled Skye.

"That's what the doctor said." yelled Ryder. Chase and Aaliyah remain standing until they started walking. The Paw Patrol, Ninja Pups and they police followed. Kari, Snowdrop, the ninja pups parents, and Duke's parents had to stay at the Lookout. They continued to follow Aaliyah and Chase where they ended up in a warehouse. Then out of where Chase and Aaliyah got attacked. Duke was taken away from the group. In a different room, Duke started walking until the lights went on.

"Hello Duke." said two voices.

"Come out, and tell me now where's Crystal." he yelled. Then a cage came up from the floor, Crystal was in it, she is still alive, but not for long. Out from the shadows was Lola and Scar. "What the, what are you doing here?" Duke asked. Scar took Crystal out the cage, and put her on the floor. Lola looked at Duke then back at her. "Lola what are you doing?" Duke asked her.

"Well Duke, I'm going to get rid of your girlfriend once and for all. And then you will be mine." Lola said.

"Lola I told you many of times that I don't want to get back together with you. I love Crystal. You can't do this."

"Yes I can, and in the process we can get rid of Chase also."

"Say what? What did Chase ever do to you Lola?"

"Not me silly, I mean for Scar." Duke looked at Scar.

"Why? All four of us are best friends. Why would you want to kill Chase?"

"Cause you trying to replace me with him. That's why. You can only have one German Shepard friend, and that will be me." yelled Scar

"At the rate the two of you are going, I don't think so. Lola I will never get back with if you kill Crystal. And Scar if you get rid of Chase then I'm ending our friendship for good." Duke yelled. Then he looked at Crystal who was still breathing, but time is running out for her and he knew it. "Lola I told you when we broken up that we can remain friends, but you didn't want that. And Scar I would never replace you, you and Chase maybe the same breed but the both of your are different. Lola was about to attack Crystal to finish her up, but Trixie jumped in and stopped her. Duke turned his head and saw the paw patrol and the ninja pups. Blaster saw Scar there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I helped my sister to pupnap Crystal." Scar said looking at the ground. Duke ran to Crystal and was able to get her out and to the hospital. At the hospital, doctors were working on Crystal, Chase, and Aaliyah. Six hours later a doctor came out.

"Hello Ryder."

"Hey doc, how are they." said Ryder.

"Thanks to the police finding a cure for the poison, Chase and Aaliyah is 100% cured. But for Crystal, it doesn't look good. We had to fix her rib cage, skull, her back leg, stop the blooding inside her body, and whatever they injected into her body they put to much it almost killed her. There is a small chance that she will make it. Right now she is awake but will be put in a como soon so you might want to say your good-byes now." The doctor said and walked away. Once Ryder told the pups, the only one that took it hard was Duke. They all walked in to the room where they saw Crystal hooked up to machines, her eyes were open. Each of them walked to her hugged her and said good-bye. Platinum was trying not to cry.

"Love you Crystal." he said.

"I love you too Platinum." she said with a smile

"O my baby girl. I should have been with you. I'm a terrible mother." said Amber.

"No your not, you did what was best for me and Platinum. And if it wasn't for that I would have never met the Ninja pups, or the Paw Patrol. Not even the love of my life." Amber started to cry and kissed her daughter on the head.

"I love you my little Crystal light."

"Love you too mommy." The last pup there was Duke.

"I'm sorry Crystal."

"For what? You save me from Lola and Scar. The one that should be sorry is me. If I would had never listened to her lies in the first place. Everything between us would have been alot better. I'm sorry Dukey." Crystal had a tear coming down her face. Duke wipe it.

"I forgive you Crystal. My love."

"And I forgive you Dukey." They kissed, but during the kiss she went into the como. When Duke opened his eyes, he started crying. He didn't leave the room, until the doctor told him that the visiting hours were over. When got back to the Lookout, his family was there waiting for him. Jill and Ghost ran to him, Duke lost it he started crying.

"Duke, I told you before that you have stay with Lola." said Snowdrop. Snow hit her on the side.

"Snowdrop that's not nice. Can't you see that you brother is in pain." said Snow.

"That's why we are letting him stay here with the Paw Patrol." said Josh. Duke looked at his parents.

"What do you mean?" asked Duke.

"Duke, it took awhile for me and your father to open our eyes to see how much you were happy here and with Crystal. So we are letting you stay here in Adventure Bay. Crystal needs you and you need her." said Snow. Duke smiled and ran to hug his parents.

"Thank u" Duke said. They all hugged, then Duke started crying again. He was really worried.

**Will Crystal be okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

Two months went by since Crystal went into the coma, and she still hasn't waken up yet. Platinum, Wendy and Amber stayed at the hospital to watch her. Everyday if the Paw Patrol had a mission or not, Duke was there to see her. Everyone in Adventure Bay went to visit Crystal, even Dr. Monty. The Ninja Pups parents left a month ago. All the pups were there at the hositpal now, Ryder and Cleo just got there.

"Hey pups." they both said as the walked in the door. They saw that Crystal now has a tube in her mouth.

"What happened?" Cleo asked.

"Platinum was just about to tell the pups, but now that you two are here he can tell all of you." said Amber. They all looked at Platinum.

"Duke first I need you not to panik." Duke nodded. "Ok *sigh* last night Crystal stopped breathing, so mom yelled for the doctor. They were able to bring her back, but her heart rate was getting lower and lower. So to keep her alive this was the only way. And they put her and lifealert. Its up to mom and Ryder if they want to pull the puge on Crystal and let nature that its place." Platinum said. All the pups were starting to cry, Duke walked out the room. Then Ryder got a call.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hey Ryder its me Officer Kyle. I want to invite all of you to the coming of the new police officers tonight. Well for Chase he was to be there, and I know that he knews this. But I'm inviting everyone of the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups to be there. So what do you say Ryder?" said Officer Kyle. Ryder looked at the pups, and smiled.

"Sure Kyle we will be there?"

"No problem Ryder, come by at six tonight. Thats when everything starts." That night the Paw Patrol were all in gear, and so was the Ninja Pups. First they went to the hositpal to see Crystal and to get Platinum. After they went to City Hall. Aaliyah greeted them at the door, they all went but Chase and Aaliyah had to stay outside. Since they are the youngest and only police pups, its thier job to lead the new members of the police station. Once they got their, Aaliyah saw a pup in uniform, he was also a Gremen Sheptard with hazel color eyes. Chase saw her face, and smiled. Once that got closer, Chase and Aaliyah saloded them, they all walked in. The new pup was walking behind but between Chase and Aaliyah. Then Chase's collar went off.

"Chase how is it going?" said Ryder.

"Everything is good Ryder sir, they are with us now, and we are heading your way."

"No problem."

"That's so cool. O my name is Andrew." said the pup.

"I'm Chase, police pup of the Paw Patrol."

"I'm Aaliyah, I'm just a police pup." she said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Will I see the both of you during the day?" Andrew asked.

"Well not me. Since your new, Police chief Franklin will team you up with Aaliyah since she is the only police pup there. I'm at the Lookout twenty-four seven." said Chase. Aaliyah started to get alittle nervous, she ended up tripping on her paws, but she didn't fall. Andrew ran next to her, and look at her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, hehehe."

"That's a nice necklace."

"Thanks Chase gave it to me to show are friendship." Aaliyah opened it and it had their names and friendship on the bottom. They continue to walk until they got to the doors. Ryder and Cleo opened them. Chase and Aaliyah continued to walk with the new police men and pup behind them. After the speech from Mayor Goodway, and from Chief Franklin everyone was enjoying the rest of the night. Duke left to see Crystal. Once he got to the hositpal, he saw that Amber was sleep. So he walked in and jumped in the door next to her bed.

"Hello Crystal how are you feeling. Things are okay here, Platinum has a suprise for you when you wake up, and so do I." He put his paw on hers. Once he did, her paw started to move alittle. Duke noticed it, and looked at her face. Her eyes were trying to open. Duke howled as loud as he can to get her mom awake. Then he hit his collar, and called Ryder. Once Ryder got the message, him and all the pups left. Amber woke up, and the doctor with two nurses ran in. They all saw Crystal moving, so they got the tube out of her mouth.

"Duke talk to her see if she answers." said the doctor. By that time Ryder and the pups got there.

"Crystal, its me Duke. How are you feeling?" She opened one eye, but her eye color change from silver to clear. "Crystal can you see me?" With still that one eye open, she looked at him and smile.

"That's a very dumb question, see I can see you silly pup." Crystal said but her voice is still alittle scratchy. Then she opened both of her eyes, her eye color changed. Crystal got up, and jumped to Duke hugging him. "So did you wanted to give me Platinum?" she asked. Platinum looked at Duke, then at Wendy. Then Duke gave him a small little box.

"Wendy, you have been the love of my life since the day I got caught by those baby blue color eyes of yours. You been with from crazy and back. I just wanted to ask you." He put the same box infront of her, and opened it. "Wendy, will you marry me?" Crystal wanted to jump but she knew she couldn't. Wendy had tears coming down her face.

"O Platinum, you hard-headed dog. Yes Yes Yes I will marry you?" she said jumping and crying like crazy. Then Platinum put the silver engagment pin on her collar.

"Yay for Platinum and Wendy. *cough*" said Crystal voice still scracthy. Duke had a box for her also, but she knew that it can't be an engagement pin, since they are both to young. When she opened it, it was a white bow with a dimond in the middle of it. All the pups looked at Duke. "How did you get this?" she asked.

"My parents sent this to me. I asked them that I wanted to give you something. I didn't know what it was, all I knew that it had to be something you love. And you have a thing for bows, that you can put on your collar." Duke said as he put the white bow on the back of her collar.

"Thank you Duke." Crystal said crying and they hugged.

"Your my beautiful girlfriend, and I love you. Nothing will stop me from doing what I have to do from taking care of you." Duke said and kissed her on the cheek. Crystal was crying so hard, words couldn't some out of her mouth. The pups were happy that she was alive, and everything is back to normal. A month passed and Crystal was able to go back home and be at the Lookout where her friends, brother, soon to be sister-in-law, and her beloved boyfriend live.

The End


End file.
